We meet again
by Chibi RPer
Summary: Although the Bladebreakers split up, their friendship remained, and now, at the start of a new tournement for the Beyblade world Champion, they are all sticking together. That is, until Tyson discoveres an old friend he never knew would change so much...
1. A new tournament

Kitty – Wooo! My….second fic!

Mimi – Even though the first isn't finished…

Kitty - ^sweatdrop^ Uh…heh…..I was bored, so sue me..

Mimi – Fine

Kitty – Wait! I was just KIDDING. Ah…well, this fic is actually one I wrote on my deep sea dragoon account, but I've written it out again in proper writing style and not like a play.

Mimi – Play format sucks.

Kitty – STOP CRITISIZING MY OTHER ACCOUNT

Mimi - ^Sulks^

Kitty – Anyway…..oh, here goes.

****

Disclaimer

I do not own Beyblade, I do not own Beyblade, I do not own Beyblade, I do not own Beyblade, I do not own Beyblade…..I wanna own Beyblade….but I don't…

---------

"Come on Tyson my man, get on the bus will ya?"

Even though the Bladebreakers had finished at the end of the world tournament, their friendship had remained, and now it was time for it all to happen again. The BBA bus sat parked on the side of the long road, the ex-Bladebreakers inside. Well, all that is, apart from one super hungry eating machine who went by the name of…

"TYSON?!" Tyson's Grandpa stood on the steps of the bus, hanging out of the door, his voice impatient as he yelled for his grandson to get a move on.

"Tyson's Grandpa sure looks ticked off" Max grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Where is Tyson? He should have been here ages ago" Kenny wrung his hands, adjusting his glasses, while Dizzi sat on his lap.

"Don't worry about it Chief" And there was Ray, always there to cool the group down. "He'll be here, it's not like him to miss the tournament. Anyway, he was totally stoked last night, I doubt he'd let the bus leave without him."

"I guess you're right Ray" Kenny sighed. "But still." Handing Dizzi to Ray, Kenny wound down the window, stuck his head out and yelled. "Come on Tyson, if you hang around much longer then we'll miss the flight back home. You'll miss the tournament."

Suddenly, a blue haired boy appeared through the hotel doors. His cheeks bulged with food and his pockets were almost bursting at the seams due to large amounts of junk food crammed inside them.

"Awrih awrih im comin aweady." The boy, who must be Tyson, moaned through a full mouth.

Shaking his head, Ray stood up. Leaning over Kenny he said "Here, let me have a go. HEY TYSON, IF YOU HURRY UP WE CAN GET EXTRA SNACKS ON THE PLANE."

And in an instant, Tyson appeared in the aisle of the bus, as if he had just sprung out of the ground. Jogging up and down, an eager look in his eyes, he panted "Well come on then! What are we waiting for! I've got a tournament to win here!"

"Give it a rest Tyson, sit down and shut up." Said a voice from the back of the bus. Kenny, who had been amazed by Tyson's sudden enthusiasm, Ray, who had a satisfied grin on his face, and Max, who had been laughing so hard he might have wet himself, all turned around. Another boy with Blue hair sat on the long seat at the rear of the bus, but he didn't seem to have as big an appetite as Tyson. Kai shook his head, his arms folded across his chest. "Well?" he raised his voice to Tyson's Grandpa, who had sat down in the driver's chair. "Let's get going already"

"Grampa?" Tyson asked warily, sitting down. "I'm still not sure about that golf license…"

"As I said before, don't worry about it dude! Now buckle up boys, we're heading for the tournament"

"YEAH!"

Meanwhile, from a hidden camera, a girl sat watching from a large black leather chair. It was almost the kind of scene you would expect her to have a white cat on her lap.

"So, my opponent is Tyson?" She grinned slyly. "Nice to meet you again, friend. I hope it will be a pleasant surprise…" 

-------------

Kitty – Well…to be honest, I think that turned out pretty good!

Mimi - ^Cough^

Kitty – Hmmph, fine, be that way.

Kitty – Well, Anyway, Please Please, PLEASE review, I want to know if you think this is better than the other one.

Take Care, Have fun, And Be a rebel.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Kai's Defeat Tyson's old friend

Kitty – WOOOO! Chapter TWO!

Mimi – I'm taking it you're abandoning the other story.

Kitty – What makes you think that? I'm writing the third chapter for it already!

Mimi – Fine, fine.

****

Bold means AJ topper and Brad Best speaking.

Disclaimer – Kitty - Go read the first one

Mimi – Lazy so-and-so

Kitty - :P

---------

****

"Well AJ, here we are at the semi-finals."

"Too right Brad, and is this tournament hot or what?"

"I think I'll take the or what…Anyway, welcome to the Glitter dome, I'm Brad Best alongside AJ Topster"

"It's Topper."

"And today is the last round of the semi-finals. Here we see Kai Hiwatari. His fellow Ex-Bladebreakers have been defeated already by one beyblader."

"Man Brad, a mysterious kid in a cloak sure can do damage."

"You can say that again."

"Man Brad, a mysterious kid in a cloak sure can --."

"It's a figure of speech AJ. Anyway, in the previous round, we saw Tyson defeat the almighty Bruce from the Galapagos Islands. Let's hope this battle is as Hot as the last."

"Kai is one sweet blader, with his bitbeast Dranzer man, he is one mean, lean fighting machine. If the blade doesn't get you, the sharp tongue will. Ouch"

"And his opponent today will be the mysterious blader who has caused the downfall of many before in this tournament. Most battle's were quick and cool, so there isn't much to be known about this guy, apart from they have one slippery bitbeast."

"And he means that literally."

"COME ON KAI!" Tyson was unable to keep himself still, waving his arms around frantically from in the audience. Max was no different.

"YOU CAN DO IT KAI!" Max grinned, although he wasn't jumping around like Tyson, his voice was still as loud.

"Tyson, get down from there." Kenny frowned at the scene of Tyson blocking the view of others. Turning to Ray, he said "I'm all for hoping Kai win's too, but I really think they're going too far."

"Oh come on chief." Flicking a strand of hair from his eyes, Ray grinned. "It's just spirit. Look, the match is starting."

Max grabbed Tyson's collar, pulling him back into his seat. "Ok Tyson, you gotta shut up now."

"That's not possible" Kenny sighed.

"Woo! Go Jazzman!" Tyson cheered with the rest of the crowd, as the announcer appeared on a raised stadium.

"Welcome everybody!" He yelled, his voice was loud enough, but with a microphone aswell?! "Today's semi-final match with be Kai against our mysterious blader."

****

"As our bladers walk up to the stadium, the tension is mounting in the audience. AJ? What do you make of this?"

"I think that this is gonna be one wicked battle Brad."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, we reveal the dish…OOOH!"

"What is it Brad?"

"The quicksand dish! Anyone who gets caught in that is sure to be a K.O"

"The match is about to begin." Jazzman practically yelled into his Mic.

" 3….2…1..LET IT RIPPPPPPPPP"

Launching his blade, Kai watched his opponent, who was wearing a deep blue cloak. The cloaked figure took 7 cautious steps back, before running forward, leaping into the air, somersaulting once, then revealed a whip launcher in their hand. Flicking the whip, a silver and lilac blade span into the dish, landing on the rim and travelling the perimeter at a high speed.

'This is just like Tyson's star-strike' Kai pondered, his arms folded across his chest.

"Dranzer, Attack!"

"That's not going to work." A female voice came from beneath the cloak, and the face behind it sounded as if it wore a smirk. "If you can't see your target, how are you supposed to strike?"

Kai looked to the dish, and true enough, the opposing blade had disappeared from sight.

****

"Whoah! Brad, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Well, it's more of a case of what am I not seeing."

"Ah…yeah, good point."

"What?" Kai had a bewildered look on his face, but he swore to himself not to panic. "But…where?"

"Agility is the key." The girl spoke again, the hood of the cloak fell to her back to reveal a sneering brunette, whose hair was up in to spiky buns above her ears. "If a blade reaches the speed of light, or swerves around so quickly, then it is possible it will become partially invisible to the naked eye."

"Ok" Kai frowned. "That makes sense. But still, Dranzer, watch your step."

Just as he spoke those words, Dranzer shot out of the dish, flying past Kai and slashing at his cheek.

****

"Well, that girl sure didn't waste any time in wiping out the competition, hey Brad?"

"Certainly not AJ, and I think we'll be seeing more of her quick moves, seeing as she'll be in the finals."

"And the winner of this round and 2nd finalist is the mysterious blader!" Jazzman yelled, as the crowd was either stunned, or cheering.

"Call me Frankie Makito." She girl sighed, her blade remained spinning around the rim of the dish as she flicked stray bits of hair from her face.

Kai stood in a state of shock. "I…I lost? This…can't be…" He looked up to his friends in the crowd. Max and Ray gave him the thumbs up, while Tyson seemed to be thinking, which was very unusual.

"That name, it sounds familiar." Tyson muttered, while Kenny gave him a strange look.

"Tyson? Is anything wrong?" The Chief questioned, anxious.

"Yeah, you should be preparing for the next match." Ray advised, looking over.

"Wow, man, are you guys totally looking forward to the finals or what?!" Max jiggled about in his seat, until he couldn't take it much longer and stood up.

"Yeah… totally stoked." Tyson gave a half-hearted smile. But he couldn't get the name out of his head. Looking down to the stadium once more, he watched the cloaked girl leave, blowing kisses at the crowd. Where did he know that name from?

Frankie…Makito.


End file.
